Be With Me
by more-profound-bond
Summary: Coffee shop AU: Castiel Novak runs a coffee shop and is happily married to Daphne, that is until a green-eyed stranger walks into his shop. Rated T for future content.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot is mine.**_

**Okay, so there was a lot that I didn't like in this fic so I've decided to restart it. It will be following Dean, Daphne, Sam and maybe other people instead of only Cas. I've figured out a plot that I actually like, rather than going with it. So yeah, a few things have changed in this chapter. The next chapters will be pretty different though. Hope you all stick with it, and still enjoy it!**

**Reviews are appreciated a lot! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Castiel Novak was a 25 year old barrister, who happened to be running his own successful coffee shop that he named "Taste of Heaven". It was mid January in Lawrence, Kansas, and Castiel was setting up for the 'rush hour rush' as he liked to put it.

He was readily working in the shop by 6:30, preparing the things that he would need. He was managing this shift on his own as his wife, Daphne, had a lecture early at the University of Kansas where she was studying Anthropology and Folk Lore.

The shop didn't open till 7am, yet Castiel saw the familiar figure of Ms Moseley standing outside in the cold, waiting for the doors to open. _I do not know why I do not leave it open for her, _Castiel scorned himself.

He walked over to the door, sighing at the recognisable ding of the door opening, and greeted her.

"Come on inside Ms Moseley, would you like your usual? I have finished setting up now."

"Ooh, yes please dear. Thank you."

"It's no problem." He said, before rubbing his eyes and beginning her order of a _'venti latte macchiato'_.

He handed her the drink and waited expectantly for the money.

"Oh sweetie, it appears I'm a little short-changed today, would you mind if I paid you the extra tomorrow morning?" She gave him her sweetest smile and he felt unable to refuse.

Castiel smiled in her return. "Of course not, see you in the morning."

"See you tomorrow morning, darling." She waved good-bye with her spare hand as she exited the shop.

After the bell of the door, Castiel was alone in the shop. He marginally wished that he had called Gabriel to work the shift with him. Yet it had been a last-minute lecture, and he did not like asking his brother to come in on such short notice. Gabriel owned a sweet shop that was located a couple of blocks away from Castiel's shop. They were a large family, however only Castiel and Gabriel remained in contact with one another. The rest of their siblings left home at 18 to pursue their careers, and lost connection with the remainder of the family.

At around 7:30 the customers began filing in, and Castiel had never wanted another worker helping him out so much, the morning rush was just as bad as the afternoon rush however usually there were at least two pairs of hands. For the rest of the day, Castiel liked to work alone. He enjoyed the peacefulness, hearing the mindless chatter of people enjoying coffee during their work break, hearing the tales of the night before from the people using coffee to nurse their hangovers. He revelled in meeting the different people, the regulars for whom he could begin their orders the moment he saw them come through the door, and the fresh unfamiliar faces for whom he was allowed to make different drinks, and hear new exciting stories.

As Castiel stood making a _'caramel frappuccino'_, he smiled remembering one conversation of a particularly distraught young girl.

"_No! You don't understand. We were in love! How could he just break it off like it was nothing?"_

"_I know, sweetie I know. But you just have to accept that good things come to an end," the young girl's friend seemed to have depleted her methods of calming her friend down._

"_Why me though? I mean –" She hiccupped through her tears. "What we had was special, I thought I'd found the one." Hiccup. "We were perfect together. You saw the album on Facebook didn't you?"_

_Her friend nodded. "I did, you looked very cute together. Honestly." She noticed Castiel watching them intently and gave him a look that screamed 'please help me, she's insane!'_

_Castiel decided to speak up. "Hello, excuse me."_

_The crying girl looked up while her friend had eternal gratitude flowing through her cocoa coloured eyes._

"_I overheard that you were going through an uh– tough breakup. Your next drink will be of no charge." He sighed, he hated giving away drinks for free, however she looked terribly upset, and he knew how that felt. "But do not tell anyone, I do not do this often." He attempted a smile._

"_Thank you, uh –" she squinted at his name tag, "Castel." He smirked at the mispronunciation of his name, too used to the error to correct her. _

"_You're welcome." At that, the girl turned away and continued sobbing to her friend. _

"_I mean, didn't our time together mean anything?"_

"_Well uh– you know, you were only together for two weeks..." And with that, Castiel sighed again at his naivety. _

He now looked back on the memory and laughed, if she reacted that way after a relationship lasting only two weeks, he did not think she would be able to handle a breakup after a relationship lasting years. In a way, he felt sympathy for the girl, she would have needed a lot more than coffee had the latter been the case.

However Castiel was brought out of his trance as he realised that the drink he had been preparing was now ready, and he was merely holding it in his hands – much to the annoyance of the customer. They tapped impatiently on the counter surface.

"I apologise, I am a little out of it today." He attempted to atone, yet the customer simply placed the money down and walked out of the shop without saying a word, slightly shaking their head. _At least they did not wait for change_, he thought to himself.

At around 4pm, Daphne walked in. Her normally rose-tinted cheeks were scarlet, as if she had been running. Yet it made sense, due to the fact that he had been expecting her at half past 3.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie! I got caught up talking to a couple of my friends at the college, and I finished my work late, and I had to run and_–_" She had to stop talking, due to her severe lack of breath.

He smiled, he could never have been angry at her. "It is fine, do not worry. Just put on your apron on, customers will start coming in by the dozen soon." She smiled back, smacking his ass as she walked around to the back room.

He blushed and jumped as her hand made impact as he was unprepared. He heard the door bell ding, signalling the start of the afternoon rush.

"Hello, my name is Castiel, can I take your ord_–_" His breath hitched in his throat as he looked up. The sight before him stopped him in tracks, unable to refocus on what he was saying. The man standing expectantly was Castiel's definition of perfection. He attempted to shake his head in order to clear it, yet he was caught in the man's apprehensive stare.

"Castiel, sweetie, take the man's order so we can get going." She gestured behind the man. "There's a queue forming." Daphne rushed in fervently.

"Sorry uh_– _what would you like?" He attempted a smile that he was certain showed strain, yet he was unable to help it. As he stared into the man's cryptic eyes, he couldn't help but want to explore them, like a radiant, verdant oasis.

* * *

**So this chapter was pretty similar, hopefully better though. I think I'll enjoy writing this story a lot more now, I hope you all enjoy reading it more. **

**Daphne Allen is the person that Castiel met and married after he died from exploding with the Leviathans, I changed it to Daphne from Anna as I never originally liked the idea of Cas being with Anna because I don't ship it, but I couldn't think of somebody besides Meg to be a love interest for him. Yet then I re-watched season 7 and remembered Daphne. Anyways, enough from me.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter and please favourite/follow/review if you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
